


The Hobbit from Gallifrey

by CXMP_14



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU - Everyone lives, Aliens, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First AO3 Post, Powerful Bilbo Baggins, Time Lord Angst, Time Lord Bilbo Baggins, Time Travel, Time War, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXMP_14/pseuds/CXMP_14
Summary: Bilbo Baggins is what you would expect from a hobbit. Loves gardening, good food, polite, hospitable, and enjoys the comforts of home. But only a handful of people on Middle-Earth know there is much more to Bilbo hiding under that gentlehobbit mask. Beneath that mask lies a being who is not completely a hobbit. A being much older than the Old Took himself. A being capable of impossible things. A being who came from the stars.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! My very first fanfic on this site. This was just some idea that came to me after reading a bunch of BAMF Bilbo fanfics or just fanfics in general about Bilbo having special powers or some ancient being who became a hobbit so I thought that I should give it a shot. But this time I want to blend fantasy with sci-fi (I really hope I do this right) and so why not Doctor Who!
> 
> Speaking of Doctor Who, no actual Doctor Who characters will be in this, only mentions (sorry if you were expecting them in this story).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Doctor Who. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and BBC.

It was a peaceful night. The full moon was shining brightly with twinkling stars dotting the night sky. The leaves on the trees rustled slightly with the cool night breeze. And there was a hoot or two every now and then from an owl. Until a loud and low rumbling thunder was heard.

The thunder grew louder almost as if a storm is rolling in but at the same time it is not for the sky is cloudless. And out from a spot in the sky where there are no stars, a ball of lightning appeared. It grew bigger and bigger until it split open revealing for a moment some sort of swirling vortex made of different colors and more lightning. And it spat out a rectangular black box as big as a closet that’s on fire.

The box was on its side as it kept spinning uncontrallably. It’s side splitted in half as it was forced open as doors and a person fell out but held onto one of the doors. The person in question isn’t a person really, more of a halfling. He was short, shorter than the average person, had large furry feet with leathery soles, had curly brown hair, pointed ears, and green eyes. He was wearing clothes that seem too big for him with burnt marks in some places. He also had a metal contraption that resembles a stick with an orange light in one end in his mouth.

He held onto one of the swinging doors with both of his hands as he struggled not to fall to his death. After a minute of more struggling, his hands had a strong grip on the door. Using his left hand, he took out the metal contraption in his mouth. He pointed it to the inside of the box. With a press of a button, the orange light glowed brightly and gave off a buzzing noise. And just like that, the box stood upright, throwing the halfling inside. 

He quickly got to his feet and pulled the swinging doors close. The halfling sat down with his back against the doors as he took in bated breaths. Inside the seemingly small box, was a huge room that shouldn’t be able to fit inside. It was hexagonal in shape with white circles patterning the red walls and a gray metal floor. In the center was a pillar with laid out metal panels also in a hexagonal shape around it. On the panels are buttons, switches, levers, joysticks, and knobs of different shape, size, and color. Above the panels, the pillar is a glass tube where inside are four light green glowing sticks huddled together with a metal plate on top of them, seperating them from four more glowing sticks arranged the same way on top of the plate. These sticks kept going up and down in a manner similar to a heartbeat. Golden circular symbols surround the pillar on the floor in a circle.

Around the room were furniture that gives a home-like feel to it. These furniture include two cushioned chairs facing each other with a coffee table in between, a couch on one side, a wooden desk complete with a wooden chair on another, beside it is a bookshelf, there was even a hanger stand for coats or hats. And at the back was a door that leads to other rooms. This room would’ve been wonderful to marvel at if it weren’t for the current situation being the whole place is on fire, sparks are flying from the console, and wires are dangling from the ceiling. The halfling closed his eyes thinking he can finally relax when the console exploded and the black box started falling at a much faster speed.

~~~~~~~~

A young female fauntling with long black curly hair and brown eyes was on her way home when she heard the loud thunder. She looked up and to her surprise, saw an object that is on fire falling from the sky. She followed the object with her eyes until it crashed into the forest some distance away from her. She was overcome by her curiosity and made her way over to the forest.

When the fauntling arrived at the forest, she tip-toed slowly towards what she sees to be a black box lying on its side with smoke coming out of two closed doors. She couldn’t hear anything but hissing for a few tense seconds until the doors burst open allowing more smoke to come out. A long rope tied with a sharp hook was thrown out of the box and hooked on a large rock just the same size as the fauntling next to it. The fauntling turned her full attention to the box as she heard some grunts coming from inside.

A hand appeared and grabbed onto the edge of the box followed by another. She didn’t know what to expect when a head appeared. He didn’t look like a man because of his pointed ears, he didn’t look like an elf either ‘cause he had brown curly hair instead of long hair so he must be a hobbit then! He took in panted breaths and when he spotted her, he gave a smile and asked “Do you have any food with you?” That was a question the fauntling did not expect him to ask. “N-No. But my family have plenty of food back at our smial.” 

He smiled brightly and said “Brilliant! I’ve never felt so hungry in all my lives!” As he climbed the rest of his body out of the box. He sat on the edge as he took in the appearance of the fauntling. “I hope you don’t mind if I ask but where am I? And what year is it?” She became really confused but nonetheless answered. “You’re in Hobbiton sir. And it’s the year 1221 in the Shire-Reckoning.” Now it was his turn to be confused. “Hobbiton? Hobbiton....Oh! Shire-reckoning! I'm in the Shire! Which means, I'm in Arda!" He gave a laugh. "It's about time I came to this world."

He looked at the fauntling and to his body. "I'm a hobbit! Ha ha! Now this is new. This is definitely new. Never thought I'd be able to regenerate into something that looks less-time lord. Well it's actually the Rani's fault but no matter." His expression of excitement quickly turned to discomfort as he clutched his stomach that started rumbling. "W-Where did you say you have food again?" He asked. The fauntling is now unsure about this stranger, in her opinion, he sounded mad. He might've hit his head somewhere. "We have food in my family's smial. I-I could show you the way." The seemingly mad hobbit pushed himself off the box and stood upright. "Great. Let's go then." Now that she took in his appearance, she noticed he was wearing rather strange-looking clothes that are too big for him and looked burnt in some spots.

They both made their way through Hobbiton. At least there aren't any hobbits up and about this late at night. An awkward silence fell between them. "So...what's your name?" The mad hobbit broke the silence. "Pansy. Pansy Baggins." She gave a small smile. "And what's yours sir?" He smiled back as he answered. "I'm known as the Author."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you guys think? (This was probably a bad idea) But please leave a comment and/or kudos ‘cause I really need to know if you guys think I should continue this story or not.
> 
> In case any of you are too lazy to research, Pansy Baggins is the daughter of the first recorded Baggins, Balbo Baggins.
> 
> Here’s my source:  
> http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Baggins_Family


	2. One Last Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Doctor Who. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and BBC.

It was a sunny day in the Shire. The hobbits were going about their daily business, farming, eating, buying things from the market, chatting with neighbors, taking a stroll around the village. It was a normal day with nothing out of the ordinary, just how hobbits like it. Unfortunately for one particular hobbit, his day is about to take an unexpected turn.

His name is Bilbo Baggins. Now the Bagginses are very well thought of, never had any adventures or did anything unexpected. But Bilbo isn’t exactly a Baggins. In fact, he isn’t exactly a hobbit even. Yes he seems a lot like one with the big feet, curly hair, pointed ears, and appetite. But if you listen closely to his chest where his heart is, you would hear two heartbeats. He's also quite a scholar, memorizes a lot of maps, knows many languages and talks about past events as if he's been there himself. Though it is not only history that he's very passionate about, but also stories. Whether fiction or non-fiction, romance, drama, heroic battles, he knows many of these. Which is why he's also known as the storyteller of the Shire. Every time he goes out, he would always encounter a group of fauntlings asking him to tell them a story. 

And he has quite a talent telling them. The way he depicts events poetically that would really capture the hearts and minds of those who hear it. That's why he sometimes gets a crowd whenever he gives a story. Not only fauntlings but even some older hobbits stop by to listen as well. Another fact about him that seems a bit odd is how he's **never** late to anything. He always has precise timing and knows exactly when something is going to happen. There were times that people even suspect he can see the future.

Bilbo may seem relatively young but his eyes tell a different story. They were the eyes of someone old, really old, who has seen and done a lot, who is kind and wise, but he is also someone who you would not want to anger, 'cause if he is, his fury is as cold and merciless as a winter storm and can shake you to the core like an earthquake. For Bilbo Baggins is actually only half a hobbit, he is also half a time lord.

Though in this particular morning, he wants to spend it sitting comfortably on his bench in his front porch and smoking some Old Toby. As he blew out another smoke ring, he closed his eyes in contentment and slumped back in reverie. Until he heard footsteps coming up to his gate.

Bilbo opened his eyes and immediately recognized the tall old man with the long beard, gray cloak and pointed hat, leaning on his wooden staff as he peered down at him. "Good morning." He greeted him nonetheless. "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that it is a morning to be good on?” Bilbo snorted. “Still talking in riddles I see.” Gandalf smiled. “And you don’t seem to have changed much my dear friend.”

The half-hobbit breathed into his pipe. “Alright, what are you doing here Gandalf? You don’t usually stop by for a little chat with some tea and scones.” Bilbo could see a mischievous glint in the wizard’s eyes as he said. “I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure.” Bilbo glowered at Gandalf before he stood up from his bench and sorted through the letters in his mailbox. “I’m sorry Gandalf. But I’ve had enough thrilling adventures for a few lifetimes. I’d appreciate it to spend this one in peace.” He proceeded to go up towards his door.

“Perhaps.” Gandalf interrupted. “But you know as well as I do Bilbo, that there’s always danger lurking around the corner whether we like it or not.” Bilbo sighed before motioning Gandalf to come inside. “Fine. Tell me about this adventure of yours.” Once inside, the wizard discarded his hat and staff by the door and sat down in the dining table. As Bilbo prepared two cups and filled them with hot tea, Gandalf began explaining.

“Slay Smaug?!” The half-hobbit shouted as he slammed his cup onto the table, spilling his tea. “You want me to help Thorin and his band of dwarves slay the dragon, Smaug and take back Erebor?! Gandalf! I thought you knew that I can’t do that!” The wizard rose an eyebrow. “And why is that?” It only served to anger Bilbo further.

“This is a fixed point in time! A turning point in history! I already explained to you that time lords can’t mendle with major events like this!”

“My friend, you are only half time lord-“

“But I am still a time traveler! If I go on this quest, I could cause paradoxes and destroy the universe!” He countered.

Gandalf on the other hand, took a calm sip of his tea. “But you have also been to other major events in history have you not?” Bilbo shook his head. “Yes I have, but I only watched from the sidelines Gandalf. You’re asking me to actually involve myself in it.” “Yes I am aware.” Gandalf folded his hands together. “But I am only asking you to have a small part in it. The part of a burglar. I know and have witnessed it myself, if really necessary, you do involve yourself in the event but only in a small role. Yes you may have changed a few things, but the main outcome is still the same.” Bilbo leaned back in his seat and looked down at his hands. “I’m truly sorry Gandalf. But I won’t do it.”

The wizard frowned at him. “I...know that what I am about to say next is not much concern of yours, considering your line of work, nor do you have the power to stop it but....a shadow is growing in the east.” Bilbo looked up at Gandalf in bewilderment. “What?” “Something dark is stirring. I have felt it myself. Which is why it is dire that Erebor is taken back by none other than Thorin. He will be able to unite the dwarf armies and create a stronghold in the east to defend it.” Bilbo looked down again in contemplation but did not say a word.

After a while of silence, Gandalf got up from his seat. “It’s settled then, I shall inform the others.” Bilbo’s head snapped up in indignation. “Inform the- no! No! I do not want any more adventures!” But his protests were ignored as Gandalf made his way out of the smial with his hat and staff. When the door closed, all Bilbo could do was slump back in his chair and curse Arda’s wizards under his breath. But unbeknownst to him, Gandalf imprinted a mark on the door with his staff.

~~~~~~~

Bilbo decided to have a walk around to get his mind off of Gandalf’s proposed adventure. When he arrived at the busy market, he looked for something to buy while also casting cautious glances around for the wizard. "Bilbo!" children's voices cried out. Bilbo couldn't help the fond smile that crept to his face as fauntlings surrounded him with eager looks on their faces. They grabbed his hands and pulled him to a more open area while chanting "Tell us a story! Tell us a story!"

"Alright, alright. Settle down everyone." He sat down on a rock as the fauntlings sat down on the grass in a semi-circle around him. "Now, what kind of story do you all want to hear?" He asked and received different answers. "How about a love story where a princess meets her prince charming." a girl suggested. "No, that's boring! How about a story where a warrior slays a dragon." a boy countered. And soon, all the fauntlings began arguing on what story they want to hear.

"Now, now settle down! Settle down!" Bilbo shouted and everyone became silent. "Thank you. Since I'm the storyteller, I'll pick a story." He hummed in thought for a few moments before he came up with a tale. "Once upon a time, in lands beyond Middle-Earth, there was an evil kingdom that no person dared to face. And the ruler was a girl so cruel, a little princess of only fourteen years of age. So much expensive furniture littered her abode. Her everyday gowns were flamboyant. And she even had her own servant who looked a lot like her and would obey her every wish.

"Despite all the riches the princess claimed for herself in her castle, the rest of her subjects were in poverty. She burdened them with such heavy taxes that they barely have much to eat and we're left to fend for themselves. If anyone dared to defy the princess's orders, they were punished. The people came to call her the 'daughter of evil.' One day, a prince from a kingdom across the sea came to visit and the princess quickly fell in love. She sent a marriage proposal to him but was denied because he was in love with a girl with green hair whose eyes shone like pearl from a neighboring kingdom.

"With this knowledge, the princess was filled with rage. She called out her cabinet minister and ordered with a soft voice "Make sure the green country is badly stirred." An army was sent out to war against the kingdom with an order to kill every single woman with green hair. Many houses were burnt to the ground. And many voices would no longer make a sound. But their suffering did not reach the princess who was happily eating brioche in her castle.

"After learning of the death of his love, the prince joined the townspeople who were lead by a lady mercenary clad in red armour, in rebellion against the princess. The anger that had built up over the years now consumed them without any fear as they stormed the castle quickly overpowering the princess's army who were still worn out from the green war. All of the servants and ministers ran away and left the princess who did not pose a fight.

"The daughter of evil who was once royalty, was captured and thrown in jail like a common criminal. The next day, at three o' clock, when the bells rang, she was to be executed. Without looking at anyone in the crowd, her last words were "Oh, it's tea time." before the blade struck down." There were gasps among the fauntlings when Bilbo finished his story. "So the evil princess was finally defeated." a girl said. "Yes. But there is still more to the story. For the princess is still alive."

The fauntlings talked among themselves. "How?" a boy asked. "Here's a retelling of the story but from another point of view. One fateful day, the bells rang in gladness for the royal couple who ruled their kingdom in prosperity, had a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. The twins were happy together until they were separated due to "selfish adult reasons." Fourteen years later, the girl ruled the kingdom in cruelty and her twin brother became her servant.

"The servant swore an oath to himself that even if the whole world became the princess's enemy, he would stay by her side and protect her. He obeyed his sister's every wish, always served her tea and brioche, just to see her smile and laugh so innocently and sweet. One day, he was visiting the neighboring kingdom when he saw a girl with green hair whose eyes shone like pearl, with a kind voice and smile.

"He became in love with her despite that she belonged to the prince. But the princess soon ordered that every green-haired woman was to be slain. In the midst of the bloody battle, the servant soon found the girl he fell in love with again and raised his blade to kill her. Despite the tears streaming down his face he needs to fulfill his princess's wishes like he's always done. No one's quite sure what happened next, only to everyone's knowledge, including the prince, the girl is dead.

"Soon after, everything was back to normal until the rebellion started. As the angry subjects stormed the castle in search of the princess, the servant quickly thought of a plan. He gave his clothes to his sister and said "Here, change into my clothes and escape immediately. It'll be alright, we're twins. No one will notice." He then wore his sister's clothes as she fled the castle, now standing in as the supposed princess. For if this is the punishment that the 'daughter of evil' deserves, then he will take it for the same evil blood flows in his veins.

"His plan worked. He was taken by the townspeople and thrown in jail, thinking he was the princess. By the next day, he was to be executed at three o' clock. As the entire town gathered to watch, his sister was also among the crowd. She watched the entire scene unfold before her eyes. After the blade struck, she just stood there as the people slowly left, then she wept and wept that her beloved twin brother, who did everything for her out of his love, was the one to pay the price for her sins."

There was silence when Bilbo finished the other version of the story. "That was so sad. He just wanted to protect his sister." a girl said in sadness. "Yes it was. But wouldn't you have done the same for your sibling?" He asked and all the fauntlings were silent again as they looked down. Bilbo looked up at the sky and said "Alright. I'll have to be going now." as he stood up to leave. There was a collective groan from the fauntlings who also begged him to stay and give another story. But Bilbo disappeared in the market. He bought a few things and quickly headed home.

~~~~~~~

It was soon dinner time. Bilbo was now wearing his robe as he brought out the fried fish from the pan and onto his plate. He sat down with his dinner and was squeezing some lemon when his doorbell rang. _'Now who could that be?'_ He thought to himself in confusion. He doesn't have any visitors in this late hour.

He got up from his seat and went to his door. He opened it, not knowing that he’s about to have an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! First chapter! The story Bilbo told the fauntlings here is the "Story of Evil" from Vocaloid. You'll notice that I even used a few lyrics here. I only used the first two songs as basis, ONLY THE FIRST TWO SONGS. 'Cause this is The Hobbit (with a bit of Doctor Who), not Vocaloid. So I don't want to see anyone correcting me in the comments about the green-haired girl's fate, where the servant grew up, etc.
> 
> Here's the songs if anyone who doesn't know Vocaloid is interested:
> 
> Daughter of Evil:  
> https://youtu.be/q46Osg9C4pA
> 
> Servant of Evil:  
> https://youtu.be/Jo7z60aJqNA
> 
> So throughout the story, Bilbo will be telling stories from other fandoms. Just a little head's up.
> 
> And a little disclaimer here: I do not own Vocaloid.


	3. An Unexpected Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Doctor Who. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and BBC.

Standing in front of Bilbo's door was a dwarf who's taller than him. He was muscular with an impressive beard and had tattoos on his bald head. "Dwalin. At your service." He dipped his head as he introduced himself. For a moment, Bilbo was at loss of words. He expected a hobbit or at least a man, from Bree maybe, to knock on his door. But a _dwarf_ of all beings is quite unexpected. _'He's most likely from the Blue Mountains.'_ Bilbo thought to himself.

He then remembered that the dwarf, Dwalin, is still expecting an answer. Remembering his manners, Bilbo tied his robe and introduced himself. "Bilbo Baggins. At yours." Dwalin then walked into the smial as if he owned the place. "H-Have we met before?" Bilbo asked. He remembered all those times during his travels when he would ask that question whenever he meets someone he just met who seems to have met him already. Really annoying when it happens. 

"No." The dwarf answered as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Bilbo inwardly sighed in relief that he's not one of the people whom he had a messed up order of meetings (he should really keep a record). "Which way laddie? Is it down here?" Dwalin asked as he dumped some of his stuff on the ground. "I-Is what down where?" The half-hobbit asked. "Supper. He said there'd be food. Lots of it." He answered as he gave some of his stuff to Bilbo. That's when it all clicked in his head. That blasted wizard! "Gandalf..." He muttered irritatingly.

Dwalin meanwhile, found the food that was supposed to be Bilbo's dinner. The dwarf practically devoured it as if there's no tomorrow. _'He must've not eaten much on his journey here.'_ Bilbo tried very hard not to appear disgusted at how Dwalin is eating. He nearly missed the dwarf's question if there are any more. "Ah. Y-Yes, yes." He stood up to get a plate of biscuits and gave them to Dwalin, not after he saved one for himself as the dwarf stuffed them in his mouth.

Gandalf invited him on a journey with a band of dwarves so with that in mind, Bilbo proceeded to bring out as much food as possible onto the dining table until the doorbell rang again. "Oh dear." He muttered to himself. Even though he doesn't know how many dwarves exactly are coming, he knows for sure that Bag End will look like a hurricane came inside by the end of the night. He opened the door to see an elderly dwarf with white hair and beard. "Balin. At your service." He bowed with a smile. "Good evening." Bilbo greeted him. "Yes. Yes it is." He replied before walking inside.

Balin greeted Dwalin, who's actually his brother, and they smacked their heads together. _'General dwarven greeting.'_ Bilbo reminded himself. Then they proceeded to raid his pantry, ignoring his protests. Then the doorbell rang again. Bilbo sighed. "Yavanna help me..." He opened the door and saw a young dwarf with black hair and barely a beard, and another young dwarf with blond hair and a small beard, both grinning widely at him. _'Oh no.'_ Bilbo recognizes those grins from some young Tooks who are always planning pranks behind your back. 

"Fili." The blond one introduced himself. "And Kili." The black haired one followed. "At your service." They bowed in unison. "You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili said. "Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said as he pushed the door close. One thing he will not tolerate are whatever mischief these two will plan. But Kili stopped the door with his foot. "Has it been canceled?" He asked in a broken hearted tone. "No one told us." Fili said in confusion. "Can-? No, Nothing's been canceled." "Well that's a relief." The two dwarves pushed their way in.

"Careful with these. I just have 'em sharpened." Fili said as he dumped his sharp weapons on Bilbo's hands. They were incredibly heavy but the half-hobbit managed with a bit of his time lord strength and managed to tell off Kili for scraping the mud off his boots on Belladonna's glory box. They soon joined Dwalin and Balin in rearranging the furniture to accommodate more dwarves. "Of course there's more." Bilbo growled. He is quite patient most of the time but right now, he can feel anger bubbling up inside of him already.

The doorbell rang again and that's when Bilbo nearly lost it. He dumped Fili's weapons on the floor and marched towards the door. "There's nobody home! Go away! And go bother somebody else! There are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is!" He opened the door and eight dwarves fell on the floor on top of each other. And of course the old coot of a wizard is there. "Gandalf." Bilbo said with gritted teeth.

And it all went down to chaos from there. The dwarves were all over his home. They brought more chairs to the dining table, not caring what room they're supposed to be in, they even tried taking Mungo's old chair ("It's an antique! Not for sitting on!"). They all just ignored Bilbo's protests as they took all the food in the pantry 'til there's literally nothing left. But what Bilbo found the most impressive thing that happened was not the dwarves' lack of table manners, (he's seen worse on other planets) but how he was able to reign in most of his anger during the meal. If anyone really paid attention to the half-hobbit, it would seem that he's fuming already. But that's really just a fraction of his fury. 'Cause even he knows that no one would want to be in the wrath of a furious time lord. 

In the midst of all the scurrying dwarves and Bilbo trying to stop each of them, one of the dwarves with an axe in his head (Bifur?), approached Gandalf and said something in Khuzdul. “Yes. You’re quite right Bifur.” The infuriated half-hobbit, unfortunately, overheard the dwarf. “One mo-?! There’s still one more dwarf coming?!” He asked in a raised voice, missing out the fact that this dwarf is actually the most important one in the company. “Indeed Bilbo. We’re still one dwarf short.” “He’s late. He went up North to a meeting of our kin.” Dwalin, who was in the sidelines of the moving crowd, explained. But the dwarf did not seem to have heard Bilbo’s complaint or in other words, the fact that he can understand Khuzdul.

When the meal finished, Bilbo is still trying to maintain some sense of order (“Excuse me! That is a doily! Not a dishcloth!”). He went to one corner where no one can hear him. “Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!” He muttered angrily to himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried taking in a few breaths to calm him but was interrupted by Gandalf who’s asking him what’s the matter. “What’s the matter? Loud, boisterous dwarves have invaded my home! Just! Why did you choose Bag End of all places to be their meeting place?!" "Well it's the perfect place for them to have their merry gathering." The wizard answered.

"You'll get used to them. Besides, you once told me that time lords are well-versed in the cultures of many different races." "Yes we are. But that doesn't mean I have to like them." They continued talking as they reached the hallway. "I mean, look at the state of my home!" He began listing off all the problems the dwarves caused in Bag End from the mud on the carpet to the destroyed plumbing. Then a young dwarf, Ori, came up and asked "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Bilbo was about to answer until Fili came up and took the plate from him.

Bilbo’s anger quickly turned to panic as he watched the dwarves throw his dishes around and play with his utensils all while singing a song meant to mock him. In the end of the song, he pushed through the crowd of laughing dwarves only to see his dishes all neatly stacked and clean. But everyone quickly fell silent as they heard three loud knocks on the door. "He's here." Gandalf said with all seriousness.

They opened the door to see a dark haired dwarf with striking blue eyes. "Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it weren't for that mark on the door." "What mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago." Bilbo spoke up. "No, there is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf introduced him.

Bilbo straightened up and looked at Thorin with respect. But the dwarf king on the other hand, looked down at him, unimpressed. “So. This is the hobbit.” He said with his arms crossed. “Tell me Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?” He asked. “Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?” _‘I’m skilled with my Sonic. Though it’s more of a universal tool than a weapon.’_ Bilbo wanted to say but instead said “Well, I have some skill with conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see how it’s relevant.” Thorin smirked. “Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” He said and the other dwarves laughed.

”Excuse me. Though being a hobbit meant being polite to anyone who comes through my door, I also hope to be respected by my guests.” Thorin looked back at Bilbo who had his hands on his hips and is glaring at him. “You are all in _my_ home. I let your people come in and eat. A simple thank you wouldn’t hurt.” He let his voice drop a little low and threatening as he said “Unless you want me to kick you all out ‘cause believe me, I will.” The room was tense and no one dared to even breathe as they all watched Bilbo and Thorin glare at each other until one would back down.

Thorin felt offended and angered that this mere hobbit had dared to talk to him like that. But then his thoughts went to Bilbo’s green eyes. Looking intently in them now, he saw that his eyes looked rather old though they belong to a young hobbit. A hobbit who obviously did not endure suffering and hard labor yet his eyes looked like they’ve seen much more terrible things. There was something else Thorin saw in those eyes. Something that he couldn’t quite grasp. But he also saw hidden unimaginable fury and wrath which is probably what made him relent.

To everyone’s surprise, the dwarf king closed his eyes and let out breath through his nose. He then said a forced “Thank you.” Before he turned back and walked into the dining room. It took a few moments before the dwarves got over their shock and followed. Bilbo just shook his head at their pride while Gandalf merely smiled.

After everyone has settled down, Thorin began eating his food as they began discussing their quest. Bilbo stood on the side beside Gandalf just listening in. So far, it’s all going as what the half-hobbit expected. They talked about how the dwarves of the Iron Hills will not be aiding them on this quest. A dwarf with a red beard and another with a gray beard and an ear trumpet, said something about the portents and ravens coming back to the mountain foretelling that Smaug’s reign will end. Balin reminded them how difficult the task would be with only thirteen of them but the other dwarves yelled their own encouragement. 

“We may be few in number, but we’re fighters. All of us! To the last dwarf!” Fili said. “And don’t forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf must’ve killed hundreds of dragons in his time.” His brother joined in. Bilbo quietly snorted at the idea of Gandalf having killed that many dragons. The wizard was left a stuttering mess. “How many dragons have you killed?” Dori asked. Gandalf started coughing on his pipe smoke to prevent him from answering. “Go on, give us a number!” The dwarves began arguing on how many dragons Gandalf actually killed. Bilbo just rolled his eyes at them. _‘Honestly.’_

“Shazara!” Thorin shouted as he stood up and all the dwarves quieted down immediately. “If we have read these signs, do you not think others would have read them too?” Thorin began his inspiring speech about the possibility that their treasure now lies unprotected and that they should seize the chance to take back Erebor. All the dwarves cheered along with their leader. Bilbo managed a small smile at their courage. Until Balin ruined the mood saying that the front gate is sealed so there is no way in.

“That my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” Gandalf said as he presented a key. Thorin stared at the key in surprise. “How came you by this?” He asked as he was handed the key. “It was given to me by your father, Thrain for safekeeping.” All the dwarves looked on in wonder. “If there is a key, then there must be a door.” _‘No shit, Sherlock.’_ Bilbo thought to himself at Fili’s obvious comment. The wizard then brought out the map of the Lonely Mountain. “These runes speak of a hidden passage into the mountain.” Bilbo leaned forward in interest, as he is an expert in maps himself.

“There’s another way in!” Kili said with a grin. Bilbo resisted the urge to facepalm. _‘These two are definitely brothers.’_ “Well, that’s if we can find it but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can.” Gandalf said. Bilbo could find it easily with his Sonic but he would rather not do it since it would be tricky to explain to the dwarves how he’s done it. He didn’t listen to the rest of the discussion until someone mentioned that they needed a burglar. 

“Burglar?” He asked, turning their attention to him. “I’m thinking that if you lot need a burglar, it would be to steal something right under the dragon’s nose. And it would take a real expert for that.” He said, momentarily forgetting that that is exactly his role in this quest. “And are you?” The dwarf with a red beard asked. “Am I what?” Bilbo asked confused. “He said he’s an expert!” The one with an ear trumpet said. 

“What? No! No, I’m not a burglar. I’ve never stolen a thing in my life.” Actually, that isn’t entirely true. He has stolen a few things but for the greater good and none of them was owned by a _dragon._ The dwarves began murmuring their agreements but Gandalf grew angry. “Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar! Then a burglar he is.” Bilbo seemed to be the only one who wasn’t all that intimidated by the wizard’s anger. Then Gandalf began explaining how hobbits are incredibly light on their feet which enables them to pass unseen by most and that their scent is unknown to Smaug who is more accustomed to the smell of dwarf.

Thorin resigned to Gandalf’s plan and ordered Balin to give the contract. Bilbo read through the entire thing. Though in his opinion, the conditions set seems to be a little unfair on his part but he reminded himself that he would need to go with the flow as much as he can since he’s treading on eggshells **if** he even goes on this quest. “Right then. Gandalf. May I speak to you for a moment.” Bilbo said after he finished reading it. 

The wizard followed Bilbo to his living room, out of earshot from the dwarves. The half-hobbit sat down on a soft cushioned chair. He looked up at the wizard straight in the eye and said with a stern voice. “I’m not going on this quest Gandalf.” Gandalf frowned at him. “Bilbo, these dwarves need you.” “No. I will not risk the safety of the entire universe for a suicidal mission that I, in no way, should even be part. You’ve already risked much bringing them here.” The half-hobbit’s face was cold and unrelenting as he leveled the wizard with a glare.

But Gandalf would not back down. “Tell me...Author.” Bilbo visibly stiffened at the mention of his time lord name that he abandoned a long time ago. “Since when did doilies and Belladonna’s dishes become so important to you? I remember a hobbit who would always disappear so suddenly to explore different worlds and time periods, and appear again a few moments later as if nothing happened. A hobbit who is capable of many impossible things and is one of the most kind-hearted beings I’ve ever met, always ready to help out as much as he can.” Bilbo stared out in the distance, his face blank and his hands clenched into fists.

“Now you’re living in Bag End as a gentlehobbit who rejects the very notion of adventure. Bilbo, this is not what Belladonna and Bungo would want for you to live out the rest of your life as. You know that.” It seemed that the wizard struck a nerve as the half-hobbit abruptly stood up and shouted. “DON’T YOU DARE MENTION THOSE NAMES TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER!” Startling Gandalf and catching the attention of the dwarves. Some went to the living room to see what was happening but only saw Bilbo stomp out, his eyes blazing with anger that he kept bottled inside him for the entire night. Few only got a glimpse of the enraged half-hobbit and they were momentarily frightened. They thought to themselves that perhaps, there is more to the hobbit than meets the eye.

Bilbo stomped over to his bedroom, cursing everyone that had come to Bag End that night. He opened the door and slammed it shut with a loud bang. His bedroom though, wasn’t really a bedroom, it was actually his TARDIS. His time machine/space ship disguised herself as an extra room in Bag End, though no one (except Bilbo) paid any mind to it. The half-hobbit leaned against the door as he inhaled and exhaled through his nose. The soft green glow from the time-rotor in the center of the room conforted him a little. Bilbo brought himself to look up at it as the machine gave a low hum.

He sighed as he sat down and ran a hand through his curly hair. “What should I do?” He asked. Then something hit him on the head. “Ow! What was that for?!” Bilbo glared at the time-rotor before he looked down at the thing he was hit with and saw a wooden figurine of him holding hands with a young female fauntling. He slowly picked it up and examined it closely. It was a gift Belladonna gave him, back when she was really young. _“Just take it Bilbo! It’s a token of our friendship.”_ He felt tears well up in his eyes. But he quickly wiped them away with his arm.

He let out a sigh and leaned his head back against the door. Then he heard the deep voices outside start to sing. It was a beautiful song that was sang with such raw emotion that Bilbo was drawn to it.

_Far over the misty mountains cold..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah! Second chapter! If any of you noticed, I edited the tags ‘cause yes, everyone will live in the end! (‘Cause I can’t handle that kind of angst damn it!)


	4. And the Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Doctor Who. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and BBC.

_A silhouette was running with bated breaths through stony hallways, a large white jewel that’s glowing with its own light like a star was in his hand. His running seemed to slow down a bit until a shrieking noise that didn’t sound like any creature in Middle-Earth filled the hallways, forcing the silhouette to run faster. He then took the hallway on his right but it was a mistake because the path stopped and there was a deep, dark chasm below. He wasn’t able to stop himself and he fell in, his screams echoed all around as his world filled with black._

Bilbo jolted awake in his bed. He was pale and panting heavily as sweat rolled down from his forehead. “Just a dream.” He said in relief. _‘But it felt too real.’_ He thought to himself. He slowly got out of bed and stretched a bit. Bilbo’s actual bedroom is one of the many, infinite rooms in his TARDIS. The room’s design is a lot like Bilbo’s original home planet, Gallifrey.

The walls and ceiling are color orange while the floor is a dark red. Two balls of light hung from the ceiling, one slightly larger than the other, and Gallifreyan symbols patterned the floor. Bilbo yawned a bit before he stepped out.

He walked about the winding hallways of his ship that would get anyone else confused. After going down a flight of stairs and taking a few more turns, a pair of doors slid open automatically for Bilbo leading to the main control room. “Good morning sweetheart.” He patted the console affectionately before he went and opened the door to Bag End.

The hobbit-hole was dead silent except for the half-hobbit's footsteps. "Hello?" He called out. He checked all the rooms and everything was in perfect order as if no rowdy dwarves was there just the night before. Bilbo smiled at the organized furniture until his eyes caught the contract on the table in the living room. He remembered Gandalf's words and felt angry again. He had no right to mention Belladonna and Bungo to him like that. And then he remembered the song the dwarves sang. His anger then quickly dissipated and was replaced with sadness.

These dwarves lost their home and Bilbo knows that pain all too well. The only difference is that they have a chance to come back to it. Even if the probability of them dying in the hands of the dragon is pretty high, they still push on. If Bilbo were in their place, he would've done the same thing even if only to see his home one last time. Bilbo is seated in front of the table, his hand holding his quill hovering just above the spot in the contract where he needs to sign.

Losing his home and his people have forever broken his heart. He tried everything to bring them back but it only cost him the lives of the people who were already mending his heart little by little. It is a pain that he does not wish anyone else in the universe to feel. And that includes Thorin's company. With determination, Bilbo signed the contract and brought it with him inside his TARDIS.

When he closed the door behind him, that's when he realized something. "I'm going on an adventure." He said and for the first time in a long while, he grinned excitedly. "I'm going on an adventure!" Bilbo rushed over to a hanger stand where a dark green coat is hung. The coat reached just below his knees when he put it on.

Bilbo brought out his Sonic from his inner breast pocket. He pressed a button and an orange light emitted from its tip with a buzzing noise. He then flipped it up in the air before returning it to his pocket. He ran over to the console and in a flurry of movement, began pushing buttons, pulling levers, flipping switches, and turning knobs like a madman. After pulling down a lever, the TARDIS shook slightly as it took off.

~~~~~~~

Hamfest Gamgee was tending to his garden when the wind suddenly blew hard against him. "What in Yavanna's name..." He muttered as a black box appeared in and out of existence before appearing completely in front of him with a great thump. The front opened and to the hobbits surprise, Bilbo Baggins stepped out wearing a long dark green coat. 

When Bilbo saw him, he grinned. "Hamfest! There you are." He ran over to him and gave a white envelope. "Listen, in here is the key to Bag End along with a note explaining a little about where I'm off to. I'm sure you have a lot of questions but unfortunately, I'm already running late. Just don't let anyone into Bag End. Especially! The Sackville-Bagginses, until I come back. Which I'm honestly not sure when that is. Just please keep the smial secured and out of reach of any hobbit, alright?" Bilbo said hastily before turning to leave.

But Hamfest is still very confused. "But-" "Also Hamfest, drink some tea or smoke some Old Toby 'cause you are looking a little pale. Anyway, have a nice day!" Bilbo went back into the black box and closed the doors. The box, like how it first appeared, began fading in and out of existence before disappearing completely, leaving the stunned hobbit.

"Hamfest dear, what was that?" Bell Goodchild, Hamfest's wife stepped outside. "Mister Baggins just stopped by before leaving." He managed to say before he looked down at the envelope in his hand, curiously.

~~~~~~~

In a forest just outside the Shire, the winds blew hard as a large tree materialized. It's trunk opened and Bilbo stepped out wearing his coat and a satchel with the contract in his hand. "I'll have to send you back to Bag End, sweetheart. I'll get you when it's an emergency." He patted the trunk before bringing out his TARDIS key which resembles one of those car keys in 21st century Earth. He pressed a button and the TARDIS dematerialized. He gave a sigh before looking ahead in the forest 'til he saw some ponies in the distance. Bilbo smiled before he ran towards them.

The dwarves are now starting their journey to the Lonely Mountain until they heard someone shouting in the distance. "Wait!" They turned around and saw Bilbo running towards them. "Wait!" He shouted again before he finally caught up. "I signed it." He announced proudly before giving the contract to Balin. The dwarf smiled as he pulled out a magnifying glass and read through it. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin looked away with an expression of disdain as he ordered. "Give him a pony." And that was how Bilbo was hoisted upwards and onto a pony despite his protests. Because of his hobbit nature, he felt uncomfortable at first but soon got used to it. Then Gandalf rode up next to him with a smile. Bilbo rolled his eyes. "I didn't come to this quest because of what you said, if you must know." "I do know. But it is still happy to see you changed your mind after all, my dear friend." 

Bilbo felt himself smile. Then he heard the jingle of coins and looked up at the dwarves who are throwing and catching small pouches of money. He let out a sigh. "And I see you lot betted on me." A pouch went flying in his direction and was caught by Gandalf. He rose an eyebrow at the wizard. "My friend, I never doubted you for a second." He said sheepishly.

"You never doubted me alright." Bilbo muttered. They settled in a comfortable silence then Gandalf spoke up. "Is that all you have Bilbo?" He asked, talking about the one satchel Bilbo brought with him. "Yes. It's a sub-space satchel. Meaning, it's a lot bigger on the inside and carries many things that even I don't know." He explained.

"It's a lot more convenient." "And what would the dwarves think?" Gandalf asked. And realization hit Bilbo that he staggered his pony a bit. He cleared his throat. "Well...I admit, I got a little _too_ excited for this journey that I didn't take that into account." He said while silently cursing himself. The wizard gave a thoughtful hum before looking ahead. _'Well, so much for going with the flow.'_ Bilbo thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3! Sorry that it's a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed! ^-^


	5. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Doctor Who. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and BBC.

After a whole day of traveling, the company finally settled down somewhere in the forest to spend the night. The dwarves started a campfire and Bilbo decided to help Bombur in cooking dinner. When it is served, Bilbo made sure that the dwarves were all occupied with the food and talking amongst themselves to notice him taking his bedroll out of his satchel and laid it out on the ground for him to sit on.

So far, they all seemed to be ignoring him as they told tales to each other around the fire. So Bilbo brought out a book to appear he’s also ignoring them but in reality, he’s silently listening in to their stories. The only sign that he is listening was the quirk of his lips in the humorous parts. Most of their stories were about great battles fought but also about other memories that stuck with them, some were awe-inspiring and some were nostalgic childhood stories. 

Bilbo then felt someone sit down beside him. He looked up to see it was Kili. "What about you Mr. Boggins, any great tales from the Shire?" Bilbo looked around the company to see that some were looking expectantly. He closed his book and cleared his throat. "Well, I don't really think I have stories that would interest any of you." "Oh come on Bilbo. Gandalf told us you're a great storyteller." Fili said as he sat down at the half-hobbit's other side. Bilbo glared daggers at the wizard who is avoiding his gaze and is trying to hide his smile of amusement.

Bilbo sighed. "There is one tale I heard before. Long ago, in a world filled with wizards and witches who used their magic with sticks they called wands, there were three brothers who were traveling down a winding road when they came across a perilous river where anyone who tries to swim or wade would drown. Using their wands, the brothers made a bridge but before they could cross they encountered a hooded figure.

"It was Death and he felt cheated by the brothers. But he was cunning so he pretended to congratulate them on their accomplishment at evading him and said to award them with any gift they choose. The eldest brother asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So Death created one from a branch on a nearby elder tree. The second brother wanted to further humiliate Death so he asked for the ability to recall the dead. Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to him. 

"And the youngest brother, who is a humble man, asked for something that will enable him to go on without being followed by Death. Reluctantly, Death gave him his own cloak of invisibility. The three brothers went their separate ways with their gifts. The eldest went to a far away village and killed a wizard with whom he had a quarrel with. Taken by the lust of power his wand possessed, he bragged about it. When he fell asleep that night, another wizard sneaked up and slit the eldest brother's throat and took the wand for himself. And so Death took the first brother.

"The second brother came back to his home where he lived alone. Turning the stone thrice in his hand, the girl he wanted to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. But the girl was sad and cold for she did not belong to the world of the living. Driven mad by hopeless longing, he hanged himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother. As for the third brother, Death searched for him for many years but only found him when he was of great age and passed on the cloak of invisibility to his son.

"The youngest brother greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, and they departed from this life as equals." Bilbo finished his tale and around him, the dwarves were in awe of his story while Gandalf smiled proudly. "I've never heard of that story before. Is it a common fairytale in the Shire?" Ori asked with his journal and quill out, ready to take notes. "Oh no. It's just a story I made up." Bilbo answered with a smile. _'Well, not really.'_

"So are you the one who makes the fairytales that hobbits tell their children or do all of you make your own?"

"No we don't make up our own stories. Though a lot of fauntlings like the stories I tell, I doubt their own parents can tell them themselves."

"Fauntlings? Is that what you call hobbit children?"

"Yes they are."

And so some of the other dwarves, mostly Ori, Fili, Kili and Bofur, began asking more questions about hobbits and their culture until it was time for everyone to sleep. Bilbo didn't know if it was just his time lord nature kicking in or the hard, rocky ground, (most likely the latter) but he was having a hard time sleeping and is already missing his comfy bed.

After turning to his side for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, he just gave up on sleeping. He laid flat on his back and stared up at the night sky. Bilbo vowed to himself that he would quit traveling the stars but that doesn't mean he didn't miss it. He once belonged to another world after all. Sometimes, he would go out of his hobbit-hole and settle down on a hill that had a clear view of the stars then he would start enumerating all the planets that he could see.

_'Hm. No planets tonight. Well, that's a shame.'_ Bilbo thought to himself sadly as he watched the stars twinkle in the sky. _'Still a beautiful night though.'_ It's most probably the trees blocking the view of the rest of the sky but he didn't have the energy to walk around, especially in the middle of the night. Bilbo turned to his side and saw Thorin sitting on a rock and smoking his pipe, he seemed to be deep in thought.

It may just be the first day, but Bilbo can already tell that Thorin doesn't like him. The dwarf king has done nothing but scowl at him the whole trip. He then remembered what Thorin said when he let him in the smial. Perhaps he thinks Bilbo is too gentle for the wild and that he would be a burden? That seems to be it.

The dwarf king felt that he's being watched. He looked to see Bilbo had his eyes on him but quickly turned to his side with his back facing Thorin. In all honesty, Thorin has a feeling deep down in his gut that there is more to their burglar than appearances suggest. For one, Bilbo only packed a satchel for this journey. Thorin initially thought that he was just foolish and incredibly inexperienced that he didn't pack properly.

But where in Mahal's name did he keep the bedroll? He also observed when he was helping Bombur cook, He added in a few other ingredients, an extra spoon to stir, and a knife to chop. Not only that, but he even had a book with him. Thorin is no idiot to think that Bilbo kept all of them in such a small satchel but that seemed to be the more likely conclusion.

Thorin remembered when he looked into Bilbo’s eyes. It reminded him of when he first met Gandalf. But at the same time, it was different. He remembered the glint he saw in those green eyes. A glint that he never saw in anyone’s eyes before. It made him have second-thoughts about his impression that Bilbo is a normal hobbit who is unfit for this journey.

Then he remembered when they heard Bilbo shout angrily at Gandalf when they spoke to each other privately and stormed off to his bedroom, slamming the door closed. Thorin remembered hearing Bofur say "Mahal, he looked a bit frightening for a hobbit." And the other dwarves nodded in agreement. Did they just witnessed the hidden anger he saw in Bilbo’s eyes? After a while, the dwarf king scowled at the hobbit who's now sleeping soundly. It all doesn’t make any sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the fourth chapter! I guess most of you realized that I used the story of the Three Brothers from Harry Potter ;)
> 
> Here's the link to the story: https://youtu.be/TgmEEDyeDv8
> 
> And a little disclaimer here: I do not own Harry Potter.


	6. Oakenshield and Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry to keep ya’ll waiting but here’s another chapter which is actually pretty long to make up for the long time you had to wait.
> 
> Also I’ve edited the previous chapters to make them look less rushed but nothing too major that you have to go back and read it (well maybe “An Unexpected Party” but that’s up to you).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Doctor Who. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien and BBC.

The following days and nights, Bilbo is starting to feel a little more welcomed in the company. Bofur, Ori, Fili and Kili were his first friends among them. The other dwarves seem to be at least tolerant of him. Well, it’s not his fault that it’s been a long time since he’s went on a journey like this without accessing the tech he has. It has been quite difficult in the first weeks, his main problem was food. Bilbo really wished he didn’t inherit a hobbit’s appetite when he regenerated into one. But he luckily became more profficient at rationing his food and has been picking up the nuts and berries that he could find on the road.

At night, Bilbo joined more on the company's storytelling. The dwarves were honestly amazed with Bilbo's tales. Majority of his stories were unheard of to them but they just assumed that they were shared among hobbits only. The half-hobbit actually enjoyed the dwarves' company as it has been quite a while since he's made friends with people from other races than just hobbits. But he’s also mostly glad that no one mentioned his satchel.

The only dwarf who treats Bilbo with hostility is Thorin. No matter what Bilbo does, the dwarf king has no hesitation in saying out loud how unwanted he is. But the half-hobbit has dealt with people with a much worse attitude. At least Thorin actually looks after the dwarves as a good leader should. One night, they settled down on a cliff and Bilbo still has trouble sleeping. He still hasn’t gotten used to the hard ground and it was slightly colder as they were above level ground. Unfortunately, there were no stars either that night to distract him. 

Yavanna, he wished he could just be in his TARDIS at least. Pouring over any new books the library continues to supply him with, tend to his greenhouse garden, or even make any minor repairs on the ship itself. He sat up from his bedroll and saw that the only ones awake are Gandalf, Fili and Kili. He got up and walked over to his pony, Myrtle. Bilbo thought to name the ponies as they have been gentle creatures. He named them after some hobbits of the Baggins and Took families that helped him settle in the Shire for many hundreds of years. He brought out an apple from his pocket and gave it to Myrtle who happily ate it. Ponies can’t always be eating grass for the rest of the journey.

The peaceful night was cut by a scream in the distance. "What was that?" Bilbo asked. "Orcs." Kili answered gravely. "Orcs?" "Throatcutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.” Fili added. Bilbo looked again to the direction the scream was heard. “They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood.” Kili explained. Bilbo had an inkling they were attempting to scare him. 

And alas, his suspicions were confirmed when he heard the brothers snickering. He honestly wasn’t afraid though. He has seen much more gruesome things than anyone in Middle-Earth. But it was still something to not joke about. Bilbo turned back to them with his arms crossed over his chest. He was about to tell them off when he was interrupted by Thorin. "You think that's funny?" He said. "W-We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said as he and his brother looked down with shame. "No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin walked over to the edge of the cliff and stared off in the distance.

"Don't mind him laddie." Balin spoke up. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria." Bilbo has been to Moria before in its glory days and the kingdom was certainly a sight to behold. The city underground was huge with many large pillars holding up the high ceiling. It was bustling with life as dwarves mined and fashioned more mithril than Bilbo has ever seen in any place on Middle-Earth. It was hard to believe that the place is now dark and empty after a creature of shadow and flame was awakened.

"But our enemy had got there first. Moria has been taken by legions of orcs lead by the most vile of their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin." Bilbo now realizes that Balin is telling the story of the Battle of Azanulbizar. The elder dwarf explained how the Pale Orc beheaded King Thror. How Thrain, Thorin's father went missing, driven mad by grief. And how Thorin fought Azog alone with nothing but an oaken branch as a shield.

"Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and we drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." Balin then turned to Thorin who still had his back to them as he said "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

All the dwarves who awakened at some point in the story were standing and staring at their Dwarf King in awe. "And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked. "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin answered with no small amount of scorn. "Are you sure?" Bilbo knew from experience to never assume anything without proper proof. The universe is always filled with surprises after all, especially in a strange world like Arda.

"Any creature would've died from such a fatal wound." Balin said and Bilbo decided that there's no point in arguing with dwarves with their stubbornness. But the half-hobbit couldn't help the bad feeling he has that there is a small chance that orc might still be alive. And throughout the hundreds of years he lived, his gut feeling always turns out to be right.

~~~~~~~

The company arrived at an old, abandoned farmhouse in the middle of the woods. "We'll camp here for the night." Thorin announced and began barking orders to the rest of the company. Gandalf began inspecting the ruined house along with Bilbo. The wizard muttered "A farmer and his family used to live here." Bilbo kneeled down in front of a piece of debris that fell from the hole in the roof. He ran a finger on it, covering it with dirt before bringing it to his tongue. "This house was attacked around a month ago." Bilbo muttered loud enough for Gandalf to hear. _'But by what?'_

"I think it would be wiser to move on." The wizard turned to Thorin. "I agree with Gandalf. There is something very wrong here." Bilbo said but only earned a glare from the dwarf king. Bilbo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't listen to the rest of the conversation but did hear something about elves as he began inspecting the rest of the structure. It certainly looks like it was raided, but not by any normal being, but something huge. Judging by how much the house was destroyed, it must’ve been as big, if not bigger, as the house itself.

He went to the back of the house and found what is supposed to be the farmer's crops. But most of the plants have been trampled on while some have grown too wildly from not being tended to. Bilbo crouched down to inspect the crushed plants when he heard Gandalf stomp away angrily. _'Wonderful.'_ He thought. They are camping in an abandoned farmhouse that's been destroyed by something dangerous that can possibly be still around and their wizard is gone. He could try to convince Thorin to find another place but decided that it would be a waste of time and will earn him a headache.

Bilbo spent the rest of the day contemplating what exactly happened to the farmhouse and it's occupants while simultaneously helping the company. Bofur gave him two bowls of stew to give Fili and Kili who are looking after the ponies. When he arrived, they discovered that some of the ponies are missing. How on earth did they miss two ponies?! They followed a trail of uprooted trees to a light. They hid behind a log and saw a large fire. "What is it?" Bilbo asked. "Trolls." "Trolls?" Then indeed, a large mountain troll walked over to his two other companions carrying a pony under each of his arms.

Of course, it had to be trolls. "We should definitely tell Thorin." Bilbo whispered. "Uh no. Let's not worry him." The half-hobbit turned to the two brothers with an incredulous look. "Not worry him?! How in Eru's name are we going to free the ponies without being spotted by _three_ large trolls all on our own?!" He whisper shouted. "As our burglar, we thought that you should do something about it. Look, all you have to do is sneak over there to the ponies' den and free them. Don't worry, we'll be right behind you." Bilbo shot a glare. 

"For the record, that is the most idiotic plan I've ever heard. Here." He shoved the bowls of stew to their arms. "I will try to buy some time and I want you two to go back to camp and tell Thorin." They were about to protest. "No objections. Just go." Bilbo told them like a parent scolding their children. "Go!" With that, Fili and Kili sneaked away and quickly headed back to the camp. Bilbo opened his satchel and rummaged around. He brought out a few large pieces of paper and a black marker.

He opened the cap and began sketching on the papers. When he's satisfied with his work, Bilbo brought out small circular disks. He went around the trolls’ camp, making sure to stay low in the bushes. He then began posting one of the drawings he made on a tree. Then he twisted one of the disks until it made a click sound and had a blinking blue light before he carefully placed it down on the ground behind the tree. Bilbo did the same with the other drawings and disks to the trees around the perimeter of the trolls who were too busy complaining about having the same food for weeks.

When everything was in place, he ran back to the path leading back to the company but it seems that Fili and Kili have already told them. “Alright listen here. I want all of you to just stay here and don’t make a move unless things go south. I repeat DO NOT make a move.” Thorin looked revolted that their burglar is telling them what to do. “Why on earth woul-“ “Do you want the ponies back or not?” Bilbo cut him off. The dwarf leader looked back at his company who all looked like they wanted to charge in but waited for his orders. He looked back at Bilbo who raised his eyebrows with an expression that said ‘Well?’

“Fine.” Thorin finally stated after moments of silence. “But if I see even the slightest hint that something went wrong, we will all charge in with no hesitation.” He said with a low voice as he stared hard at Bilbo who just nodded before averting his gaze back at the trolls. He straightened his green coat and with a determined expression, he sauntered into the trolls’ line of sight. “Hello there.” Bilbo greeted them. The trolls were startled at his sudden appearance. “What are you supposed to be?” One of them asked suspiciously while pointing his knife at the half-hobbit.

“What I am is not important. I have come here with a grave warning.” Bilbo said to try to act mysterious. “For these woods are territory of an ancient horrific creature.” He gestured his arms to the trees around him for more dramatic effect. “A creature who does not let any manner of animal into his forest. If someone dares enter here, this creature abducts them and makes sure they never see the light of day again.” At this point, the trolls are starting to look around warily. “This creature is known as the Slenderman. He appears as a man in black who is as thin and as tall as trees. If one were to look up to his face they would see that he does not have one, no eyes, no nose, no mouth.

“You would not see or hear him coming. But your only clue are the many pages he leaves on trees that are either large scribbled words or drawings in black ink. But beware, if you do find one of these pages, you must run quickly and NEVER look back. If Slenderman finds you, a loud buzz-like noise would fill your ears and numerous long tentacles would protrude out of his back and take you away.” Bilbo quickly glanced at the sky. If his memory serves him right (which always does), mountain trolls turn to stone under the light of the sun. 

The trolls have now moved backwards until their backs hit their large pot of steaming soup with fearful expressions, “W-What do we do?!” One of them asked with a desperate tone. Bilbo shook his head as if in sympathy. “I’m afraid it is your last night.” He walked slowly back into the bushes with a final, “It is your last night.” When he’s finally out of sight he brought out his Sonic but made sure his coat hid it from the view of the company who are all positioned around the trolls and he waited. 

“H-Hey! What’s that over there?!” One troll squeaked as he pointed to one of the papers Bilbo drew. “It must be one of them pages!” “W-What does it say?” Another asked as he crept closer to the paper. It had a drawing of a tree and a tall skinny man with the words ‘FOLLOWS.’ At that moment, Bilbo activated his Sonic which gave off a loud buzzing noise. “WAH!” One of the trolls stumbled back when the hologram of Slenderman appeared behind the tree. “IT’S HIM!” All three of them began to panic.

“What do we do?! What do we do?!” “Another one!” There was another page they saw which contained large scribbled words ‘ALWAYS WATCHES - NO EYES’ with a drawing of what is supposed to be a face but with no eyes or mouth. And again, the hologram of the creature appeared again. “Look! There’s one more!” There was another page which contained the words ‘CAN’T RUN.’ The large trolls began to go into complete panic until Gandalf’s loud booming voice was heard. “THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!” He raised his staff and slammed it down on the rock he’s on, breaking it. The crack let sunlight shine on the trolls before they could run and they turned to stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I used the story of Slenderman ‘cause why the heck not.


	7. Some Grave News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le gasp* What is this? Another chapter ALREADY?! YES! I actually have a draft of this one for a while but haven’t finished it ‘til I got motivated from all your comments, kudos, and bookmarks that I thought why not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Doctor Who. They belong to J.R.R Tolkien and BBC.

After freeing the ponies, Fili and Kili came up to Bilbo. “That was amazing Bilbo! Distracting the trolls with a scary story. Me and Kee here almost thought it was true.” “Or is it?” Bilbo said anonymously which wiped the smiles of the two princes off their faces. “A troll cave!” Someone shouted. Bilbo turned and joined the rest of the company while silently smirking to himself as he imagined the brothers’ pale, frightful expressions.

When they arrived at the entrance, Bilbo scrunched up his nose at the stench. Though there were a few times he got eaten by some huge creature and it smelled exactly like this, he’s definitely not going in there. He instead just sat down on a rock and stared at the three troll statues. If he’s not mistaken, they came from the Ettenmoors. _’How on earth did they venture this far south?’_ He thought. Ettenmoors was miles away and they could not have moved in daylight. The only time this ever happened was back when a darker power emerged. Believe it or not, this wasn’t the first time Bilbo has encountered trolls.

He once was escaping an entire army of Cybermen who were trying to invade Gondor in the Eighth Age. The TARDIS was badly damaged so he transferred all power to the engines and might’ve gone too far into the past. He crash landed in the woods at night time during the Second Age. Bilbo wandered around to find some sort of camp where he could stay for the night until his ship could repair herself. After hours of searching, he was starting to give up. His legs were hurting and his stomach growled from lack of food.

The half-hobbit just decided to go back to his TARDIS when he saw a bright light in the distance which is unmistakably camp fire. His first thought was that he could finally have warm food to fill his stomach as he ran towards it, only to be snatched up by two large trolls and dangled upside down above a large steaming pot of what has got to be the most disgusting soup in existence. Luckily, he was then saved by a group of elves who were hunting for food. 

After killing the two large trolls, Bilbo didn’t get the chance to thank them when a sharp sword was pointed at his throat and his hands were tightly bound before he was escorted back to their war camp. Turns out, he crash landed in the time when the elves were at war against Sauron so they were quite suspicious of a halfling who managed to venture this far from the Shire. And he thought his day couldn’t get any worse. 

He tried explaining to them that he is from another world who has the means to time travel and that he is not some spy of Sauron. Of course, they didn’t believe him and took away his Sonic for them to examine and make sure it wasn’t some form of dark magic. Bilbo mentally scoffed at the prospect of his scientific instrument having “magical” properties. However with his quick wit and cleverness, he was able to escape in the morning and quickly left in his TARDIS.

“Bilbo.” Gandalf called out after a while as he emerged from the cave. When Bilbo walked over to him, the wizard presented to him a sword. “Here you go, this is about your size.” Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows in dislike at the weapon. “Gandalf, I don’t need a weapon. I have my Sonic.” “Yes I know, but the blade is of Elvish make. I believe you know what that entails.” Gandalf reasoned. “The blade would glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby.” Bilbo stated.

“But still, I cannot take this.” Gandalf sighed. “Bilbo, in times when you would have to battle alongside the company, you must use a weapon that does not seem out of place.” The half-hobbit still feels hesitant as taking this sword meant he would need to commit some violence.

A long, long time ago though, the Author never really thought about which is the most effective way to resolve conflicts, violence or reason. It was actually his older brother who was a pacifist. Ever since he stole a TARDIS along with his granddaughter and left Gallifrey, they don’t meet often anymore. So the first thing he did when he finally graduated from the Academy, he got a TARDIS of his own and explored the universe to look for him.

When they finally met after so long, his brother told him about what he had been up to. At first, the Author was horrified. Sure his brother was not exactly the most disciplined student back at the Academy, but he never knew he would go this far. He never knew that he would break the most sacred law of the time lords, never interfere with the affairs of other planets. The Author asked that he better have a valid reason for doing all this. His brother’s next words remained in his mind after many centuries.

“Because it is kind. It’s just that....just kind.”

To any other time lord, that would not have been a good enough reason to risk creating paradoxes and the like. But it was good enough for the Author. He was still worried though. Worried about what would happen if the time lords tracked down his brother and found out what he has been doing. It was bad enough that he stole a TARDIS. They both went their seperate ways. They still meet now and then, and the Author would always help his brother out (after getting over the shock that he regenerated more often than what was deemed not worrying).

But then the Time War happened. During the last day, when Arcadia was on the brink of destruction, they somehow bumped into each other amidst all the chaos. The Author was honestly saddened at the sight of his brother. He’s no more a kind-faced traveller but a hardened warrior. He urged the Author to escape immediately but would not tell him why. When he reached his TARDIS, he was not sure at first how he was going to escape. But then he saw his chance when he spotted a tear in the fabric of reality. 

He drove his ship straight into it at blazing speed and just like that, he escaped the greatest war in all of creation. He couldn’t help but hope that perhaps his brother had also survived. But he knew it was not possible. His brother may have escaped a lot of chaotic situations before but this War would not have been one of them. So the least that he could do, was doing what his brother could’ve done. It may not always work, but it is in honor of his memory.

With a sigh, Bilbo took the weapon and immediately he can imagine his brother’s disapproving stare. “Something’s coming!” One of the dwarves shouted. “Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves!” Gandalf shouted as he joined the others. Bilbo unsheathed his sword slowly. He must admit, it may have been sitting in a troll hoard for so long, but it was still clean and sharp. He still felt a little uneasy though.

Soon, Bilbo was standing with the company with his sword ready to stab whatever will come out of the bushes. But what came out was not what anyone expected. A bunch of rabbits hopped out pulling a sled being driven by a man who looks half-mad, wearing an odd-looking brown hat, brown robes and has a brown-gray beard. “Thieves! Fire! Murder!” He shouted before he stopped in front of the company.

It took a few moments before Bilbo recognized the man as “Radagast! Radagast the Brown.” Gandalf said as he sheathed his sword. Bilbo did the same but the dwarves still look wary. “What on earth are you doing here?” Gandalf asked. “I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong.” “What’s wrong?” Bilbo spoke up as he came closer to the brown wizard. Radagast glanced at him and his face lit up.

“Bilbo!” He stepped down from his sled and gave Bilbo a bone-crushing hug. “Oh it’s been a long time my old friend.” “Yes, a long time indeed.” He replied as he was finally let go. “But what exactly happened that got you shouting about thieves, fire, and murder.” “Hm? Oh yes!” Radagast opened his mouth to speak but then he shuts it. He tries again but he couldn’t get a word out. “Um, oh, I had a thought but now I’ve lost it. It was, it was right there on the tip of my tongue.” He mused.

“Oh! It’s not a thought at all.” He said as he curled up his tongue. “It’s a little stick insect.” Gandalf pulled out a stick insect from the brown wizard’s mouth. “Right. Um, Radagast, how about we talk privately.” Bilbo said when he saw the disgusted looks of the dwarves. The two wizards and half-hobbit then moved away from earshot of the company and Radagast began explaining.

“The Greenwood is sick. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs.” “Webs?” Gandalf glanced back at him curiously as he breathed into his pipe. “Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur.” “Dol Guldur? Isn’t that old fortress abandoned?” Bilbo asked. 

“No, it is not.” Radagast then began narrating his experience when he entered the fortress. “A dark power dwells there. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come.” He then began to hyperventilate but Bilbo held his arm to pull him back to reality. “Sorry.” Gandalf began cleaning the lip part of his pipe with his beard. “Try a bit of Old Toby. It’ll help settle your nerves.”

Radagast breathed into the pipe. “And out.” He breathed out the smoke through his ears and nose, looking relaxed. “Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?” Gandalf asked in a grave tone when his friend was finally calmed. Radagast brought out a package wrapped in cloth. The gray wizard opened it and his expression became concerned. It looks to be a sword, but it is certainly no ordinary sword. Bilbo brought out his Sonic and quickly scanned it.

He then brought it close to his ear as if he’s listening to something. Bilbo’s eyebrows then furrowed at the readings he’s getting. When he settled in Middle-Earth, he adjusted the settings of his Sonic to be able to scan the strange energy which they call magic and distinguish the ones that are dark and evil, and the ones that are light and good. And from this sword, he’s getting some strong readings which can only be powerful dark magic. 

“That is not from the world of the living.”


	8. Chased Down by Orcs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, *deep breath* THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! SO MUCH!! FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!!
> 
> I never imagined that this fic would get as much love as it has right now and I’m literally almost crying tears of joy *wipes eyes*
> 
> So here’s a new chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or Doctor Who. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and BBC.

Before anyone could say anything else, a distant howl was heard. Everyone was immediately on alert, holding their weapons firmly. Then there was a growl that was far too close for comfort. Just as they turned to the source, a huge Warg ran with its jaws ready to snap at anyone it can sink its teeth into. Luckily, Thorin slashed his sword at it just in time. Another one appeared but was taken down by an arrow shot from Kili and finished off by Dwalin.

“Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind.” Thorin said as he removed his sword from the dead warg. _’Orc pack?!’_ That was something Bilbo was not expecting. But then again, a Necromancer in Dol Guldur, giant spiders, trolls travelling quicker, why not add orcs to the list. “We have to get out of here!” He shouted. “We can’t!” Ori shouted back from near the troll statues. “We have no ponies! They bolted!”

Bilbo heaved a sigh. Looks like they’re running. “I’ll draw them off.” Radagast spoke up. “These are Gundabad Wargs, they’ll outrun you.” Gandalf argued “These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I’d like to see them try.” The gray wizard turned to Bilbo who just shrugged. He doesn’t disagree with Radagast that his rabbits stand a chance against wargs. Those fast, furry things can go toe-to-toe with a velociraptor at top speed. 

The brown wizard quickly got on his sled and sped off as they heard more howls in the distance. “Quickly now!” Gandalf said. The company ran to the open fields and hid behind a large rock as Radagast burst out of the forest and the pack went after him. They waited for the wargs to pass them by before running again. 

After a while of running across the field, Bilbo heard the padding of the wargs’ feet against the ground from a distance that are coming close to them. “Hide!” He shouted and the company hid behind another large rock. Hobbits’ ears are naturally sharp but for Bilbo’s case, his ears are enhanced with his time lord genes. The half-hobbit felt the ground itself quake as the large, blood-thirsty creatures passed them by.

“Go!” They took off again, this time with Thorin on the lead. He stopped at another rock when they saw the wargs at a distance in front of them. Ori almost ran too far but was pulled back by Bilbo. "Ori, no!" He pulled the young dwarf to his side. "Stay close." After the coast is clear, they ran and stopped at another rock. With his back against it, Bilbo sucked in a breath when he felt something huge crawl up on it. The warg and its rider broke off from the pack when they thougt they smelt the dwarves in this direction. 

They sniffed the air for their prey and the whole company did not make any sudden movements. Bilbo slowly reached deep in his coat pocket and pulled out a whistle. He’s about to do something risky but it could work. He held it tightly in his fist before he looked up to see the warg's large paw at the edge of the rock just right above the half-hobbit's head. Bilbo's hearts raced as he brought the whistle to his mouth. He blew into it which elicited a loud, high-pitched sound. The warg immediately whimpered and pawed at its ears to get rid of the noise before running off.

The sound was heard by the rest of the pack and all of the wargs were disoriented. The orcs on the other hand, let out a roar in irritation. The whistle doesn't affect them much but it is annoying. The orc leader looked at the direction where it came from. _**"The dwarf-scum are over there!"**_ He announced in Black Speech before ordering the pack to kill them all. After calming down, the wargs let out a howl and went after the company. 

"Move! Run!" Gandalf shouted and they all ran out into the grassy fields as fast as they could. Their legs started hurting but that didn't stop them from trying to evade their pursuers. But they were surely faster than them and soon, they were surrounded. "Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted as he pulled out his new elven sword. Everyone else did the same. The orcs and wargs charged at them at all sides, hacking and slashing at them. 

Bilbo honestly, is more used to a gun or a laser when he has to fight but he finds that he didn't do that bad with a sword as he blocked an incoming blow from an orc. He then pushed the orc back before he slashed at one of its legs and stabbed it in the stomach. Another orc went up and brought down its axe on Bilbo but he luckily, dodged it before cutting off its arm and stabbing it through the chest.

The rest of the company were also fighting back with everything they got. “This way, you fools!” They heard Gandalf shout from a rock before he dissappeared behind it. _’Of course!’_ Bilbo almost hit himself for not noticing it sooner. _’The secret entrance.’_ Soon, the dwarves came up and slid down behind the rock which revealed to be a crack that leads down to some cave. 

Thorin and Bilbo stood on guard on either side of the company, killing any orcs or wargs that came close as they slid down one by one. “Bilbo, go!” The dwarf king ordered the half-hobbit after the last dwarf came in, leaving the two of them left. Bilbo obeyed and went in, followed closely by Thorin. They all took a moment to catch their breath before a horn was heard from outside.

Bilbo felt the ground quake again but this time, it’s not from the wargs’ feet as they ran but from the thundering hooves of horses. They then heard the dying screeches of the orcs and wargs from the unknown attackers but they could not see the battle. An orc body fell in the cave and they raised their weapons to kill it only to realize it’s dead from an arrow to the heart. 

Thorin came forward and pulled the arrow out. His expression became disgusted when he recognized the craftsmanship. “Elves.” He threw it to the floor. “There’s a pathway!” Dwalin spoke up. “But I cannot see where it leads, do we follow it or not?” “Follow it, of course!” Bofur answered and they all went along the mysterious route. They walked in singe-file between the large stone walls because of how narrow it was. As the dwarves grumbled among themselves, Bilbo reminisced the events of a few minutes ago.

How his hearts raced, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, how his legs felt sore from the running but he embraced the pain. He embraced it all because he honestly, never felt so _alive._ Bilbo smiled widely and gave a silent laugh. In all the time he spent in the Shire, he almost forgot how thrilling it was to be in a life-and-death situation. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone though, he just blames his brother’s antics rubbing off on him.

They have been walking along the path for a while and Bilbo is starting to think they’re nearing their destination. He’s starting to feel the air send a familiar tingle along his skin. A tingle that Bilbo has come to recognize as magic. This magic was more of the benevolent kind. And it only grew stronger when they exited the path and came upon one of the most beautiful places Bilbo has ever laid eyes on.

The place was bathed in sunlight, giving it a heavenly glow, and the magic felt in the air was comforting and gave a sense of security. “The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it’s known by a another name.” “Rivendell.” Bilbo smiled softly. He felt more than happy to visit this place again after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for your support for this story and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here are not one, but TWO NEW CHAPTERS! I originally planned to post these once this story hit 100 kudos but unfortunately I couldn’t find any inspiration then. So here are two new chapters to celebrate 100+ KUDOS!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support and please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Doctor Who. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and BBC.

“This was your plan all along.” Thorin did not seem as pleased as Bilbo at seeing the elven haven. “To seek refuge with our enemy.” Bilbo barely contained a sigh. “You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf is clearly getting fed up with the dwarf king’s stubborness. “The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.”

“You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.” “Of course they will.” Bilbo muttered. But it seemed that Thorin heard him when he turned to him with a hard stare. The half-hobbit just crossed his arms and said “We need answers, Thorin. Which is why I think you should leave the talking to Gandalf, to spare us all from unnecessary tension and the possibilty of getting kicked out.” Thorin clenched his fists. “And I believe that our burglar has no concern over this.” He growled before walking past Bilbo to the front.

Bilbo just sighed in exasperation. He doesn’t know how much more of dwarven pride can he tolerate. The company then descended from the hidden pathway, down to a bridge overlooking a river that is connected to a waterfall. All the sounds they heard was the rushing of water, the birds chirping in the trees, and a choir of elves singing beautifully in the distance. 

The sun shone down upon the waters creating a light rainbow. Bilbo felt a rare peace within as he marveled at such a paradise. The dwarves on the other hand, did not let atmosphere of the place deter their suspicions. They were all on guard, ready to take out their weapons in case of danger. They passed by two large statues and stopped in the entrance, when a dark-haired elf greeted them.

“Mithrandir.” Gandalf turned and smiled as he recognized him. “Ah, Lindir.” Bilbo wanted to go up and greet him as well, but the dwarves are so close to him and watching Lindir warily as he spoke with Gandalf. 

“I must speak with Lord Elrond.”

“My Lord Elrond is not here.”

“Not here? Where is he then?”

Before Lindir could reply, the same horn they heard from before was sounded. They all turned to a group of armed elves on horses approaching them. Thorin shouted an order in Khuzdul and the dwarves formed a circle with their weapons ready. “Oi!” Bilbo was pulled inside the circle by the back of his coat. He couldn’t help but growl in frustration at the company’s unnecessary reaction. Can’t they just take it easy for even a moment?!

The elves rode around them and stopped after a few moments. “Gandalf.” One of them who had a different armor from the others, got down from his horse. “Lord Elrond.” Gandalf bowed. They spoke to each other in elvish and Bilbo did not miss Elrond’s split-second glance and welcoming smile at his direction. Soon after, the company were invited to dinner. They were happy with the thought of having decent food to fill their stomachs. Unfortunately, they didn’t expect the food to be all fruits and vegetables. Bilbo had to hear them bemoan the lack of meat for the whole meal. It was amusing at first, but then they were starting to be outright disrespectful to their hosts.

Bilbo decided to occupy himself with what is going on on the other table where Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin are seated. They were talking about the swords that Gandalf and Thorin picked up from the troll cave. “Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. Forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well.” _’At least he’s being courteous this time.’_ Bilbo thought to himself as he observed Thorin. “And Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer, the sword of the King of Gondolin.” The half-hobbit perked up at the mention of the King Turgon. 

Bilbo went to Gondolin once, though he actually didn’t mean to. He set the TARDIS at random though he rarely ever does that since it is a bit dangerous, but he just doesn’t know where and when else to go. But he most definitely didn’t mean to land in the King’s Throne Room. Of course, they were all startled. But he suppose ‘startled’ was an understatement when he was shoved into a cage. They brought the King Turgon in and the half-hobbit was glad that he was wise enough to let him prove that he’s from another world.

Bilbo showed him his TARDIS and he was convinced since no spy of the Dark Lord could’ve come up with such a cover story. He was welcomed in the palace and he must say that he enjoyed their hospitality very much. The delicous food, the sights, and the people, it was almost like Rivendell. He shared to the king a lot of things about the universe or Eä, as the people of Middle-Earth call it. Bilbo stayed for a few days before he had to leave. He and the king parted as friends.

Now that Bilbo looked again at Gandalf’s sword, it definitely was the one King Turgon showed him at some point. After the meal, the company were invited to stay for another day at Rivendell. The dwarves didn’t like it at first, but they knew that they needed to rest and stock up on supplies. The elves then showed them their rooms but they still didn’t want to be far away from each other (which is ridiculous to Bilbo as Rivendell is a safe haven), so there was one room for each family. 

Thorin with his nephews, Balin with Dwalin, Oin with Gloin, the Ri family together, and the Ur family are together. Bilbo wanted a room to himself so he can organize his thoughts and plan out his next course of action. He didn’t have much time for that on the road. His room was spacious with a bed tucked at one corner, a small desk, a wardrobe filled with extra clothes just his size, and a single small window. He quickly locked the door and lighted a candle with his Sonic as it was getting dark out. He sat down on a chair and pulled up to the desk before bringing out a few pieces of paper, a quill, and some ink.

Though he can come up with complicated plans in his head on short notice, he feels better jotting his ideas down. He started writing in Old Gallifreyan what he knows already:

1\. Erebor was attacked around 60 years ago by a Fire-Drake from the North.

2\. Smaug must be the last of his kind.

3\. Thorin has the map of the Lonely Mountain along with the key to a hidden entrance which they have yet to figure out.

4\. After Rivendell, they will have to travel across the Misty Mountains, through Greenwood, and across the Lake.

5\. The Greenwood is hit by a mysterious disease.

6\. There are giant spiders that could be lurking there.

7\. Trolls are travelling quicker.

8\. They had been attacked by an Orc pack.

9\. There is a Necromancer in Dol Guldur that could summon the spirits of the dead.

10\. The sword Radagast found belonged to the Witch-King of Angmar. 

Bilbo stopped there. He read carefully through the list and tried coming up with connections between them. How could there be a Necromancer powerful enough to bring back the dead? And why the Witch-King of Angmar? He was one of the Nine who became servants to the Dark Lord. The spiders are no doubt spawns of Ungoliant herself, a servant to the Dark Lord as well. Trolls have not travelled this far since Sauron, and even Morgoth was in power. Bilbo is not liking what all of this are implying. 

But why NOW? Anyone else could’ve said that it was just coincidence but the half-hobbit knows that there is no such thing. These forces could’ve start moving long before but why have they waited for Thorin’s quest to begin? Bilbo thinks he has some idea why. The dragon. He let out a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. His job just got more complicated. The only reason he was here was to make sure that the timeline doesn’t go haywire and now he has to worry about Dark Forces on the move.

He knew that at the end would be the Battle of the Five Armies but it was never clear where those armies of orcs and goblins came from. He had a mere feeling that Dark Powers were the cause. But it’s still different from having the evidence right there in front of you. Though such things are not supposed to be Bilbo’s concern. He made it a rule to himself that under no circumstances, must he involve himself with the affairs of these beings of cosmic power. Those battles do tend to warp reality at dangerous levels that if Bilbo comes in with time itself in his grasps, it could shatter all of existence. This fixed-point in time is one of those events and Bilbo just made himself part of it. 

“Oh bugger it all.” He muttered as he thumped his head on the desk. He tried calming himself from the growing stress he feels and think what to do next. He needs to speak with the White Council. They could take care of it and he could even get some advice. No doubt, Elrond has that covered, once he finds out about the quest, however unfortunate that may be for the dwarves. Bilbo lifted his head up and looked out the window. It was night time already and he could see a few stars twinkling. _”You got to live in the moment.”_ His brother’s voice echoed in his mind. Oh what is he doing worrying about this in Rivendell, one of the most peaceful places in the universe.

Bilbo’s mouth twitched up a bit. He blew out the candle as he stood up and placed his satchel on the desk. He discarded his coat on a hanger and laid down on the bed. Bilbo had always been a realistic type of person, even back on Gallifrey. His brother was always annoyed by it. _”Where’s the fun in that?”_ he would tell him. _”Better than getting into trouble and be expelled.”_ he would reply back snippily. But in times like this, Bilbo finds that optimism is what he needs to get through. With that last thought, he pulled the blanket over his body and drifted off to sleep.


	10. The Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Doctor Who. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and BBC.

Sunlight shone through the window as Bilbo’s eyes fluttered open. A content smile grazed his features as he sat up slowly from the bed. He stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders. That was the first good night’s sleep he’s had in a long time. In fact, he realized that he woke up a bit late and first breakfast will be finished soon. Despite that, Bilbo wasn’t in much of a hurry. He stood up from his bed and put on his trusty coat, checked that his Sonic was still there before he went out.

There was a spring in his step as he walked around with his hands stuffed in his coat pockets and had a warm smile as he greeted the elves he passed by. He arrived at the place where the dwarves were having their breakfast, which was the same place they had their dinner the day before. “Master Baggins.” Bilbo turned to see Elrond approach him with a smile. “My Lord Elrond.” He bowed in greeting. “My apologies for being late.”

“It is no trouble at all. Come, there is still some food left.” Elrond directed him to a vacant seat beside Bofur. “Thank you, my lord.” Bilbo bowed again before sitting down. Bofur gave him a brief smile before going back to his conversation with Bombur. The rest of the dwarves didn’t even glance at him as he ate his food silently. They were still throwing food about and talking merrily but at least they weren’t being as rowdy as dinner yesterday.

So Bilbo payed no mind to them either as he savoured the salad with a few pieces of meat in it. It seems that the elves gave in to the dwarves’ wishes for more meat in their food. The company’s conversations were nothing more than buzzing background noise to him, until one caught his attention. “But it’s a library!” Ori pleaded to his older brother, Dori who held his arm to keep him from running off. They both were seated just across from Bilbo and have finished their meals. “No! I am not letting you out of my sight in this place.”

“But Dori!” Ori continued to struggle free from his brother’s iron grip but to no avail. “I’m not a child anymore! I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible.” Bilbo almost forgot about the library. Though Rivendell is a secluded place, its library contains some extremely rare books that cannot be found anywhere else in Middle-Earth. Bilbo’s TARDIS library may have more rare books than all of Arda, but he always appreciated other libraries where locals have easy access. Stories are meant to be shared after all.

“I could go with Ori.” Bilbo spoke up. They both turned to him. Ori’s eyes lit up with hope and he looked back at his brother expectantly. Dori scrutinized the half-hobbit as he contemplated. Like the rest of the company, he is also unsure if they had the right person to be their burglar, so he doesn’t trust him as much. But it’s better than having an elf escort his little brother. “Alright.” He said and Ori almost jumped for joy until his brother tightened his grip on his arm again. “But you better be back here for lunch or else, I’m dragging you out of that library myself.” 

Ori nodded vigorously before Dori finally let go of his arm. Bilbo made his way on the other side of the table when the young scribe grabbed his arm, pulling him as they ran off. “Ori! Wait!” Bilbo managed to free his arm when they were some distance away from the company. They both stopped and took a breath. “I’m sorry for that, Bilbo. I just got excited and wanted to go already before Dori changes his mind.” Bilbo just smiled assuringly. “It’s alright, Ori. Besides, I don’t blame you. Rivendell’s library has a lot of interesting books.”

They both began walking with Bilbo on the lead this time. “You’ve been here before?” The young scribe asked. “Yes. I had some small adventures in my youth, once making all the way here.” “I thought hobbits don’t venture far from the Shire?” Bilbo stuffed his hands in his coat pockets again. “Yes, most of them don’t. But there are some like the Took family, who love adventures as much as they love their pies.” The half-hobbit and the scribe passed the time talking, sight-seeing, and greeting the elves they pass by.

Before they knew it, they reached the library. There were rows upon rows of books throughout the room and a few tables and chairs at the center. “Enedon!” Bilbo called out to a blonde haired elf who was rearranging some books on the shelf. The keeper of the library glanced at Bilbo and immediately smiled. “Master-“ He spotted Ori beside the half-hobbit. “-Baggins. Welcome back to Rivendell.” Bilbo gave a wistful sigh as he looked at the books that line up the high shelves.

Whenever he happens to visit Rivendell, Bilbo always spends most of his time in the library. Time lords are fast readers, they could finish a hundred page book in under one minute and move on to the next. Though the half-hobbit could most certainly do that, he wants to take his time to really enjoy what the story is about, like how one would take his time eating to really savor the taste of the food. Enedon, the keeper of the library, became a good friend of his. They would talk about well, books of course. 

But Enedon seems more fascinated by the books from other worlds, that Bilbo speaks of. So he showed him the TARDIS library and the elf’s expression was that of a child at a candy store. They started trading books for the other to read. And now Bilbo realizes, that it has been a while since they last spoke. “Good to be back.” The half-hobbit muttered. “Oh! And Enedon, this here is my friend Ori.” He patted the back of the young scribe who now seems shy as he gave a nervous smile at the elf and a little wave. 

“It’s his first time here and he really wanted to see the library. Do you mind?” “No not at all.” Enedon responded and gestured for them to start reading whatever books they want. Bilbo and Ori shared a grin before going their seperate ways. Bilbo went to the far end while Ori decided to take his time with the books here. Bilbo was right, Ori thought. Rivendell really does have interesting books. They had books that the young scribe only ever heard of, and some that Ori was itching to one day get a hold of.

He spent hours reading almost all the books in the first section before moving on to the next. Ori ran his fingers on the spines of the books in the shelf, reading their titles one by one until he abruptly stopped. His eyes widened as if he found some hidden golden treasure. He slowly pulled the book out of the shelf and held it as if it was made of glass. The cover was made of dark green leather and in the front was the title of the book in golden letters. “The Author: The Complete Collection of Stories.”

When Ori was a mere dwarfling, his favorite stories were about this mysterious being who calls himself “The Author” who would arrive out of nowhere and save Middle-Earth. Not from orcs, goblins, dragons, or other creatures of the dark, but from hostile beings from other worlds. Beings like men made out of metal who are completely devoid of any emotion, brown-skinned creatures who are bent on blowing up their world, red creatures with suckers like an octopus who can shapeshift, statues of winged men who move once you look away, and many more.

The Author became Ori’s idol, even though other children bully him for it because the stories were just fairytales. Eventually though, he found a group of dwarves who love the tales as much as he does. They have monthly group meetings in a quiet corner of Ered Luin’s library to share their theories. See, what is really intriguing about these stories was the mystery revolving around the Author and the question of what is out there in Eä.

Mostly, they love to speculate on the Author’s origin. The most obvious theory that many of them figured out already from reading one or two of these stories, was that the Author himself is from another world. They think that this world is called Gallifrey as it was mentioned a few times. The name of the Author’s race though, is a bit tricky. It’s been heavily implied that not only was he from another world, but was also from the future. The other worldly villains don’t seem to possess the same ability to time-travel so his race must specialize in that.

The Author was really particular about keeping his past a secret, which makes it more fun and challenging. One interesting theory they formed was that he has been to war. A really devastating war that must’ve claimed his family. It seemed evident in the fact that he seldom resorts to violence and that whenever someone asks him about his family, he always shoots the question down or change the subject. It’s been years since Ori read another one of these stories, he didn’t even know that someone compiled all if them in one book.

“It seems you found something interesting.” Ori jumped at the voice, only to see it was Enedon. “Y-Yes. The tales of the Author have always been my favorite stories as a child.” He looked down again at the book in his hands, missing Enedon’s quick glance at Bilbo who was still on the other side of the room. “But I didn’t know that you elves also read them. Since many find these stories a little silly and far-fetched.” “You can keep it if you want.” The young scribe’s head snapped up and he felt like a little child again.

“Really?” The elf inclined his head. Ori hugged the book to his chest like his life depended on it. “Thank you! Thank you very much! Y-You have no idea how much this means to me!” “Ori!” Bilbo walked up to him. “It’s almost time for lunch. Dori would be here anytime soon to drag us out if we wait any longer.” Ori’s eyes widened. “Of course, I almost forgot.” He turned to Enedon and bowed. “Thank you again.” He walked out of the library with a huge grin on his face. “Thank you Enedon.” Bilbo nodded to the elf.

“You’re very much welcome, Author-“ “Please.” Bilbo abruptly cut him off. “Just call me Bilbo Baggins.” He walked out not even sparing a glance at the elf. Enedon just smiled sadly as he watched the half-hobbit go. Bella and Bungo’s deaths have really torn him up from the inside. Bilbo catched up with Ori and plastered a fake happy smile on his face. “So Enedon let you keep a book?” Ori showed him. “The Author: The Complete Collection of Stories!” Bilbo slowly took the book from his hands and flipped through the pages.

“These stories were my favorite as a child. I don’t know if you’ve heard about it, but they’re all about this being from another world known as the Author who arrives at Middle-Earth and saves it from other worldly threats and...” Ori continued to talk excitedly about these tales but Bilbo wasn’t listening. His face was blank as these memories came back to him. Memories of these adventures with Bella and Bungo. He remembered Bella’s smile and excitement to dive first into danger. He remembered Bungo’s unsure expression but was determined to help as much as he can, if it was also to make sure his wife doesn’t get hurt.

Bilbo once again felt tears prick his eyes but he held them back. He turned to Ori who was still caught up on what he was talking about and he felt a fond smile grow on his face. “You know, I liked these stories too. My favorite had to be the one in Bree, sometime at the end of the Second Age.” Ori gasped. “The one with the Slitheen from uh...” He snapped his fingers. “Raxacoricofallapatorius.” Bilbo supplied the word for him. “Yes that world. Why did they give such a complicated name?” Bilbo just shrugged and they shared a laugh.


End file.
